ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyozan
Hyozan is an ice-mountain Kaiju who first appeared in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Etymology "Hyozan" is the Japanese word for "iceberg". Appearance Hyozan's body is literally a gigantic icy mountain with limbs. His head is a volcanic cone with a giant, red, fearful-looking eye attached to it. History The race originated from an unknown world, with their "siblings"; who possess the power of fire, water and plant respectively, with the Hyozans bearing the ice attribute. Initially the siblings co-exist peacefully with each other, but started fighting after difference in viewpoints and causing their world to rupture apart. As a result, many flee from their planet to escape from an impending doom in the future. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath A villainous Hyozan first arrived on Earth and fought against Dark Sceptor and easily defeated him. Hyozan then continue causing calamity destruction to the surroundings, causing people running for their lives. Hyozan later meet someone, who serves as an antithesis to his icy powers. Although Hyozan manages to force Lava to a tough spot, Lava was able to unlock his Ultimate Form and defeated Hyozan slowly afterwards. Powers and Abilities *'Snow': Whenever Hyozan is present, he influences the environment, causing it to constantly snow and lowering the temperature to -10 degrees Celsius. This can kill an unprotected human in little time, and slow down Ultras. *'Avalanche Rain': Being an icy mountain, Hyozan can release an avalanche from his body, capable of killing opponents and causing mass destruction in the surroundings. It is multiple times more destructive than a natural avalanche, and is his strongest move. *'Hailstorm Shower': Hyozan roars in anger, causing large hailstones to rain down from the sky, accompanied by powerful and deadly lightning strikes. This hailstorm will not stop until Hyozan commands it to. *'Iceberg Slammer': Hyozan can release large icebergs from his body, which can ram foes and flatten the land in their wake. *'Tsunami Barrier': Hyozan can melt down part of his body and create a tsunami from it, washing away anything near him. It is also accompanied by an invisible force field that can block attacks. *'Red Beam': Hyozan can fire a powerful red beam from his eye. *'Crystal Arrow': Hyozan tosses a crystal arrow towards the opponent, which then releases an electric shock and paralyzes them. **'Paralyzing Snowball': Similar in effect to its Crystal Arrow, Hyozan can toss large snowballs, which are charged with electricity, and can paralyze anything they hit. *'Mirror Clones': Hyozan can create icy mirror clones of himself, capable of casting illusions to disorient foes. *'Size Change': Although normally a huge mountain, Hyozan can shrink himself to the height of his foes in order to more directly engage them. *'Brute Whipper': Hyozan can grab his foes with his gigantic hands and violently throw them into the ground with his brute strength. *'Comet Travel': At a certain age, Hyozan gains the ability to transform himself into a massive comet, allowing him to fly into space and to other planets. In Excerlics’s Continuity, it serves as their main method of transportation. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Daikaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Ultraman Snowy Category:Kit's Continuity